Updates
Updates will be kept track of and posted in this page. If you want to know more about updates, bug fixes, and upcoming features, check out the trello. = Latest update: = 'V 3.2' *You can now turn yourself in by talking to A.G. Recruiters. *Sold items can now be bought again in a different shop. *Added sail sound effects. *Removed ship seats. *Sailing and steering speed now depend on ship health. *Fixed a lot of issues with mortars. *Various ship improvements. *Added legendary charts and weapons. = Already-released Updates: = 'V 2.9' *'Removed smooth terrain water. *'You can no longer find items that are above your level. *'Added a new A.G. rank, Lieutenant, achieved at 300+ captures. *'PvP is enabled for all players outside of the First Sea, regardless of Level. *'Items now show who their original owner was. *'Improved A.G. Lieutenant rank's appearance. *'You cannot reset when below 90% health now. *'Removed magic-specific armor. *'Replaced the Electric Horn with a Magic Horn that works for any magic. *'Added the Wheellock. *'Buffed Lightning Bolt's cast time slightly. *'Buffed Light Beam's cast time slightly. *'You can now see a player's reputation from far away. *'You can now view your AGR while in the A.G. *'Pirate and A.G. Soldiers give more EXP depending on their level. *'All of Alalea's guards give EXP and Lamina now. *'Fixed Alalea's guard despawning. *'Fixed the first quest. *'You can now buy multiple blueprints without leaving the shop. *'Fixed jails. *'Fixed A.G. spawnkilling in the Third Sea. '''V 2.8 ' * Revised a lot of dialog. * Improved player list slightly. * Fixed Blunderbuss damage. * Lowered Fireball's cast time. * Fireball's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Lowered Water Blast's cast time. * Water Blast's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Lowered Shadow Bullet's cast time. * Shadow Bullet's speed is locked at it's tier 5 speed. * Fixed the Flintlock's range. * Improved the Magic Circle summoning particle. * Improved the boat despawning notification. * Improved boss drop notifications. * Improved Fire Magic's particles. * Improved Lightning Magic's particles. * Shadow Magic now has a Wither damage-over-time. * Killing A.G. NPCs while in the A.G. de-ranks you instead of kicking you. * Removed shop dialog. * Started the Third Sea. * Fixed cloud spawning. * Revamped all faces. * Books can now have multiple pages. * You lose less bounty when you die. * Added a reloading effect to guns. * Infections can now wear off. * Fire Magic can now stop bleeding. * Moved backpack items to the inventory. * Fixed backpack item quests. * Fixed and remade weapon idle animations. * Improved the water. * Recolored Theos and his magic. * Snow clouds can now spawn. * Optimized rain and snow particles. * Changed the color of government ships. * Added more sounds to fishing rods. * You can now trade legendary items, boss drop items, and ghost ship items. V 2.0 ''' * '''Added the Dawn's Refuge quest. * Added the Magnet Rod. * Pirate NPCs can now use Level 100 attacks. * Nerfed the Staff of Immolation's self damage. * Fixed teleporting on the menu while in-game. * Improved teleporting transition. * Fixed teleporting to players on title screen. * You can no longer get status effects while you have a ForceField. * Fixed the Beta Bracelet. * Nerfed the Deluxe Cutlass's Flying Slash. * You can now buy potions when partially damaged. * You can now disable messages from the menu. * You can now disable party invites from the menu. * Impact Fist no longer depletes over time. * It's now possible to lose limbs. * Fixed cannon firing. * Changed the skybox. * Changed the title screen. * Improved climbing. * Numerous weapon improvements. * Close button in the inventory finally works. * Twin Meteors visual improvement. * Tidal Dragon visual improvement. * Dark Devastation visual improvement. * Lightning Annihilation visual improvement. * Ravaging Winds creates a whirlpool when it touches the ocean. * Tidal Dragon creates a tidal wave when it touches the ocean. * Lightning Annihilation explodes as soon as it touches the ocean. * Increased the max amount of NPC ships that can be spawned at one time. * Staff of Shards nerf. * Added a party member indicator. * Fixed a few issues with Healing Circle Potions. * You can now trade potions again. * Fixed the chat. * Fixed Vanity slots in prison. * Fixed prison guards attacking prisoners. * You can no longer hit your own boat. * Fixed getting stuck in whirlpools after they despawn. * Fixed Fire Forged Bow vs Lightning Annihilation crashing server. * Trees and houses are now destructible. V 1.6 * Fixed random item deletion. * Fixed the in-game character appearance changer. * Buffed the heal-after-player-kill. * Improved weather. * Changed the way Magic Damage works. * Changed the UI color of Rare items. * Improved the Dark Scythe. * Bladed weapons can now cause a bleeding effect. * Improved the Deluxe Cutlass. * Fixed weapon clash sounds. * Replaced Iridescent Lagoon. * Improved the whirlpool texture. * Shields can now fully block damage-field attacks. * Ghost ship items are now labeled "Exotic" * Added a new ghost ship to the Second Sea. * Fixed Lightning Magic's charging volume. * Fixed Trade/Message counter. V 1.4 * Improved the shockwaves. * Fixed catching the Sunken Warrior set. * Fixed buying animation packs and Aurem in the Second Sea. * Fixed Economist's Scroll again. * Fixed ship rocking on Full Quality mode. * Fixed air/stamina in water on Low Quality mode. * Improved the falling animation. * Added a new landing animation for the Boss pack. * Added a new falling animation for the Coward pack. * Added a new landing animation for the Coward pack. * Added the Moonwalk animation pack. * Added the Athletic animation pack. * Improved cannon aiming. * Added Silver Chests. * Added Gold Chests. * Fixed climbing on Low Quality mode. * Fixed the Kraken on Low Quality mode. * Fixed an issue with player-kill healing. * Fixed trades and messages overlapping. V 1.2 * Fixed a lot of bugs. * Made the game more secure. * Increased enemy detection range. * Replaced the old saving system with a 20 second autosave. * Increased the daily reward window to 12 hours. * Added a mute music button to the Menu. * Improved the sandstorm, rain, and snow particles. * Changed the water material back to granite. * Removed Boxing's haymaker velocity. * You can no longer trade for items that are above your level. * Remade the Necromancer set's texture. * Remade the wave model. (Credit to Egzekiel) * Added more books. * Added 26 new items. * Improved the sea transitions. * Improved Low Quality mode. * Changed the sailing theme in the Second Sea. * Added particles to the Kraken's Band. * Added particles to the Sunken Warrior set. * Added the Beta Bracelet. * Fixed the Economist's Scroll. * Fixed the daily reward spinner. * Fixed Lamina in trades. * Fixed Cannon Fist's damage stacking. * Added a ghost ship to the Second Sea, the Cyclops V. 1.1 * Messages are now censored. * You now regain 20% of your health after killing another player. * Removed island signs. * Raised the Level cap to 200. Category:General